Bubbles8218's Channel
Rules * Sisters Don't Marry Brothers if Bubbles8218 Catches you making them She will force you to Watch The Land Before Time Spoofs * Fox White and the Seven Jumpstart Mascots * Gumball (Bambi) * Gumball (Bambi) II - Gumball and The Great Rabbit of the Forest * Gay Purr-ee (Bubbles8218 Style) * Felidae (Bubbles8218 Style) * The Jumpstart Mascot Princess * Skunk (Dumbo) * Skunkladdin * Skunkladdin 2: The Return of the Red Death * Skunkladdin 3: The King of Thieves * Gumballcules * CinderFox * CinderFox II: Dreams Come True * CinderFox III: A Twist in Time * Mattie Mouse in Wonderland * Skunk Pan * Skunk Pan: Return to Neverland * Kung Fu Rabbit * Kung Fu Rabbit 2 * Kung Fu Rabbit 3 * How to Train Your Dragon (Bubbles8218 Style) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (Bubbles8218 Style) * Ice Age (Bubbles8218 Style) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (Bubbles8218 Style) * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (Bubbles8218 Style) * Ice Age 4: Continent Drift (Bubbles8218 Style) * Ice Age 5: Collision Course (Bubbles8218 Style) * The Rabbit King * The Rabbit King 2: Reader Rabbit's Pride * The Rabbit 1 1/2 * The Sword in the Stone (Bubbles8218 Style) * Star Wars (Bubbles8218 Style) * The Wizard of Oz (Bubbles8218 Style) * Sleeping Fox * The Jungle Book (Bubbles8218 Style) * The Jungle Book 2 (Bubbles8218 Style) * The Aristokids * Skunk Hood * The Rescuers (Bubbles8218 Style) * The Black Cauldron (Bubbles8218 Style) * The Great Rabbit Detective * The Little Madison * The Little Madison 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Madison 3: Madison's Beginning * The Rescuers Down Under (Bubbles8218 Style) * Beauty and the Shark * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Bubbles8218 Style) * FernGully II: The Magical Rescue (Bubbles8218 Style) * Once Upon a Forest (Bubbles8218 Style) * Madisonhontas * Madisonhontas II: Journey to a new World * Madisonlan * Madisonlan II * Gumballzan * Gumballzan II * The Skunk of Notre Dame * The Skunk of Notre Dame II * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Bubbles8218 Style) * Atlantis II: Gumball's Return * A Blue Cat in Central Park * The Pagemaster (Bubbles8218 Style) * Fox-stasia * Reader Rabbit, the Magnificent * Quest for Camelot (Bubbles8218 Style) * Codyocchio * The Dragon and the Jumpstart Mascot * Gumballto * Mattie Mouse and the Reader Rabbit * 101 Jumpstart Mascots * 101 Jumpstart Mascots 2: Casey Cat's Adventure * A Jumpstart Tale * A Jumpstart Tale 2: Casey Cat Goes West * A Jumpstart Tale 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * A Jumpstart Tale 4: The Mystery of the Glob Monster * The Secret of NIMH (Bubbles8218 Style) * The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (Bubbles8218 Style) * The Iron Shark * Jumpstart Story * Jumpstart Story 2 * Jumpstart Story 3 * Tangled (Bubbles8218 Style) * Brave (Bubbles8218 Style) * Frozen (Bubbles8218 Style) * Inside Out (Bubbles8218 Style) Category:Bubbles8218 Category:Channels